


Riding with Girlfriends

by TOMATOwriter, TwiliDragonRin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, NSFW, Satire, Smut, mechanical bull riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMATOwriter/pseuds/TOMATOwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliDragonRin/pseuds/TwiliDragonRin
Summary: After buying a new product from Anna, Camilla wants to test out her new toy with Selena, Flora, and Azura. "Let's have a ride~"





	Riding with Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete piece of work. This is a collaboration by me and by TOMATOwriter who wrote the smut. Enjoy this...whatever this is~!

While out on one of her Sunday afternoon outings around town, Camilla had stumbled upon an innocent looking store by the name of Anna’s in the backstreet of Nohr filled with curious little trinkets. And by trinkets, they are the type of toys one would have for a night out with a partner. How did this store escape her all her life?

“Welcome! Welcome!” a voice said. Camilla pulled her attention from the handcuffs and saw a red haired woman walk up to her. “A new customer I see, lovely that you could find my store in one piece!”

“One piece?” Camilla added.

“Oh it’s nothing! Don’t mind your pretty little head on it.” With a slight glare from Camilla, the woman stepped aside to let Camilla explore the store. “We have everything you could ever need in a happy and exciting relationship! Dildos, handcuffs, rope, you name it, and we have it here at Anna’s.”

“You have everything, you say? Well it does look very...interesting.” Camilla did not hide her biting lip. 

“If toys aren’t to your liking, we do have kinky clothes for a sexy lady like you,” Anna complimented.

“Oh sweetie, you do know flattery will get you nowhere,” Camilla said simply.

“It’s not just flattery if it’s true. Now, follow me if you please.”

Anna led Camilla to the back of the store where the lingerie was hung in all racks. As Camilla was looking through the pieces of clothing, she noticed an opened door in the back. She looked to see if Anna was looking and walked over to the door to take a peek. 

“H-Hey! Don’t look in there!” Anna yelled at her.

Upon opening the door further Camilla was completely dumbfounded at the huge mechanical bull sitting in the middle of an otherwise empty room. Why would a mechanical bull be in a store like this? She continued to ignore Anna’s comments and checked out the bull.

“You’re not allowed in here!” Anna yelled at Camilla. “This is off limits to everyone besides employees.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why are there three slots behind this bull’s back?” Camilla asked.

That’s when Anna’s face flushed. “W-Well, you see, um-I told you that this room is off limits and I am going to have to ask you to leave. “

Camilla inspected the slots a little longer, she ran her fingers along the bull’s spine. Anna knew that Camilla’s interest was piqued so she took this advantage. 

“You see those slots are called the Cock Rack, they are meant to hold in dildos of any size big, small, ones with ridges! And the best part is, you can have a ride with three people at a time!”

Camilla stared at her in confusion, but Anna could see a slight interest in those eyes of hers. 

“They’re meant for that kind of ride you say? Wouldn’t it hurt?” Camilla asked.

“If that’s what you want, then all the better,” Anna smirked. 

Camilla bit her lip. “Tell me more.”

“Well the dildo is interchangeable so you can pick one and hop on for the ride of your life with the Big Bull.” Anna leaned against the bull. “Are you interested?”

“It would be interesting indeed.”

“If you order this now? I can have it sent over immediately so you can test this out as soon as possible, “ Anna ran out of the room and returned with a newly packaged dildo. “And if you buy the Big Bull right now, I’ll throw in this in for free. So? What do you say?”

…

A silver car pulled up to the empty driveway and came to a stop as Selena was the first to step out of the car. Azura also got out of the car then both women waited for Flora as she pulled the keys out of the ignition. 

“I wonder why Camilla would call us over at once?” Azura asked. “Normally she would call us over for-“

“Don’t talk about that out loud Azura!” Selena shushed her. “Do you want everyone to hear what we do?”

With a blush, Flora sighed and begun walking towards the front door. “Nevertheless we’re here, so let’s go inside.”

Upon arriving at the front door, Selena pulled out the spare key from her pocket and unlocked the door. 

As they entered the room, they’re all completely dumbfounded on the mechanical bull sitting in the middle of the room. All three girls walk over to the bull and see that three dildos are inserted within three slots, a long white dildo in the far front, a short blue dildo in the second slot and a purple average sized dildo on the third slot.

“This…isn’t this mine?” Flora questioned with a blush crept across her face.

“And so is this one…” Selena muttered.

Azura tilted her head to the side then noticed the mechanism that operated the bull. “I’m guessing that this is the reason why Camilla called us over then. For us to test out her new toy.”

“Oh how right you are, Azura,” Camilla’s voice echoed from the other room.

The ladies watch Camilla walk out of the room wearing only her thin purple nightgown. Camilla clearly wasn’t wearing anything else underneath. 

“Ca-Camilla! What are you doing?” Flora asked.

“I was hoping all of us could have a little fun with a new toy of mine.”

Selena walked up to Camilla who gave her a kiss on the forehead. Selena hugged the woman by her side and rested her head on Camilla’s shoulder.

“Where on earth did you get this?” Selena asked as well. 

Camilla chuckled before brushing Selena’s hair. “A quaint little store called Anna’s.”

“I’m surprised that you never found that place before.”

Azura and Flora then walked up to Camilla and greeted her with a hug. Camilla returned the heartfelt hug. 

“I’m so happy that all my girls are here,” Camilla said.

Flora stared at the bull the winced at the sudden realization. “S-so Camilla, I’m guessing that you, Selena and I are riding that…thing?” 

Camilla responded with a nod. “Of course. I’m proud that you recognized your own dildos.”

“If I may ask, Camilla. Why am I here?” Azura questioned. 

“Oh my sweet Azura. You will have a turn, and that is a promise.” Camilla caressed Azura’s cheek. “The problem is though, I need someone to operate the machine. Who else can I trust but you? So ladies, let’s get ready to have a fun night.”

“Are you sure about this, it doesn’t look very safe.” Selena responded with an earnest look.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Selena dear.” Camilla said placing her hands on Selena’s shoulders and massaging them gently. “I already tested it out a couple of days ago, I had to make sure it was safe or else I would have to go back to Anna’s and complain.”

“You, tested it? By yourself?” Flora asked.

“Oh, no. I had Corrin and Felicia come over.” Camilla responded.

“Wait, Corrin and Felicia…” Azura asked worriedly.

“No, no, no, they rode the bull with the slots covered. I just wanted to make sure it worked properly.” Camilla responded. Waiting a second for more questions and receiving none she disrobed and slowly climbed onto her place in the back, inserting the dildo into her.

“The manual is on the coffee table.” Camilla said gesturing towards the thick book.

“Well? Come here you two.” Camilla said, beckoning Flora and Selena to take their seats on the bull.

“I guess we should, experiment, who knows maybe it will be fun.” Flora said nervously as she stripped off her clothes.

“Alright, but this better be worth it.” Selena said.

With all three on the bull they waited for Azura to start the machine. “Are you ready yet Azura, this is getting embracing.” Selena said a deep blush creeping on her cheeks, “And Camilla you aren’t helping.” 

Camilla was rubbing her chest into Selena’s back and reaching over passed Selena to caress Flora’s sides.

“This thing is complicated, just wait a second.” Azura told Selena.

“Ok, first we start it up, where is the start control?” Azura muttered to herself flipping through the thick manual in search of the controls.

She eventually found them and read, “Step one, ensure that all participants are strapped in so that no injuries occur.” Looking over at her partners she saw that all three were strapped into around their waists, but went over to make sure the straps were fastened tight enough.

“Step two, turn on the Big Bull by flipping the on switch on the control desk’s underside.” With that the bull’s eyes glowed red and lifted into the air.

“Instructions on using the controls; the first lever moves the bull from side to side; the second one moves it up and down; the third one causes it to buck.”

Setting aside the manual Azura grasps the second and third lever and pulls them in opposite directions.

The bull lifts and bucks its rear into the air, causing Camilla to jump slightly off her seat, the strap holding her from flying off.

Azura started to push and pull the levers rapidly, the three girls on the bull were both scared and aroused.

The momentum of the bull bucking and moving up and down caused the three to leap off their seats and almost immediately get pushed down as the bull moved erratically. The dildos being held in place at the spine thrust in and out of them.

Flora was grasping onto the handles that were the bull’s horns, the feeling of almost free fall and the thrusting from below made her hold on as if her life depended on it. She could feel the momentum of the bucking cause her push back into Selena who embraced her.

Selena held firmly onto Flora’s waist desperate to grasp something. Since her dildo was the smallest it would almost exist her with the tip only just inside her; then it would immediately slam back into her. She bit into Flora’s shoulder trying to calm her nerves.

Camilla was fondling her breasts. The bucking of the back was the most intense, so when she bucked back it would slam her down the farthest. She could feel a soft pain on her crotch from the buck as Anna had warned her, but she had felt worse from her other one on one sessions with Selena.

Azura paid no attention to whether the three were having a good time, she was making sure that the three were still strapped in, in case one of the straps broke.

Taking her eyes off the bull for a second she looked at the manual to see if there was anything else to use on the control desk.

‘Other functions, to activate the pumps flip the green switch.’

“Pumps?” Azura wondered. 

Azura looks over the control desk and flips the switch.

With that a loud yelp was heard, Azura looking over to see if one of them had gotten hurt. Instead she saw the three gasp and moan even harder than before. The sound of moving gears and the reactions from the three meant the pumps were for the dildo slots. 

The three girls were in ecstasy, Flora had let go of the horns and was now grasping Selena’s arms as her dildo was now leaving all the way to the tip and slamming back into her.

Selena’s situation was both painful and pleasurable. Her dildo left her completely and the slammed back into her at rapid rates.

Camilla had to grasp Selena. The intense momentum of the bucking and the pumping of the dildo had combined and somehow were in sync. So as the bull bucked back the dildo would pull out, and as it bucked forward the dildo would pump into her.

Together they climaxed.

“T-Turn…turn it off!” Selena screamed mid climax. “St-stop the machine!”

Azura quickly flipped the switch underneath the control panel and the bull came to a slow stop. Once the ride was over, Selena’s body slumped against Camilla who wrapped her arms around Selena’s waist. Flora leaned against the bull and hugged its neck. 

After Selena removed her strap, she lifted herself from her dildo and hopped off the back of the bull. She leaned against the machine and caught her breath. She needed to clean herself up.

Camilla removed Flora’s strap and with Azura’s help managed to get Flora off of the bull. 

“Ah-!” Flora’s legs gave out on her and fell forward only to be caught by Azura.

“You need to be careful now,” Azura smiled down at Flora. 

“I-I’m so sorry…” Flora muttered as she nuzzled up against Azura. “I must be very tired...”

Camilla removed her strap and got off of the bull. “So ladies, how did you enjoy the bull ride?”

Selena staggered toward Camilla and got into her arms. Camilla rested her chin on Selena’s head while brushing her fingers through Selena’s hair. 

“My legs hurt…” Selena whimpered. 

“Aww, there, there Selena,” Camilla cooed. “You at least enjoyed yourself, right?” 

Selena replied with a nod.

“Did you enjoy yourself too, Flora?” Camilla asked as she looked over at Flora. 

Camilla smiled at the sight of a naked Flora sleeping against Azura on the couch. Azura rubbed Flora’s shoulders gently while placing a kiss on the sleeping woman’s forehead. 

Camilla led Selena to the couch and sat right beside Azura with Selena sitting between them. Selena leaned her head against Camilla’s chest and closed her eyes. Azura and Camilla smiled to one another as both Flora and Selena drifted into a deep sleep. 

“Azura,” Camilla begun. “Don’t forget that you’re having a turn later.”


End file.
